bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Brony Wiki:Zgłoszenia - Archiwum Listopad 2013
|-|Celestia= Tiger beetle 250px Tiger beetle (dyskusja) 20:38, lis 1, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Animacje epickie, ale chyba lekko przesadziłeś z grzywą i ogonem NMM. No ża gęszte ;-;. Nadal jednak superowe prace, więc za. ::Prace są świetne, nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń. Of kors, że za ;'D [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 12:21, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Both za [[User:Sarnna|''Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 20:56, lis 1, 2013 (UTC) # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 00:28, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) # Of kors za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 10:27, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 12:21, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) Plimwie 250px Plimwie (dyskusja) 16:10, lis 5, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: Szkoda,że Twoje kuce nie mają znaczków (znaczki można łatwo pobrać i dodać np. ze MLPwiki za zgoda administracji), ale poza tym są zawsze śliczne. AgnessAngel (Tablica) 17:37, lis 5, 2013 (UTC) Jak zwykle zapomniałam dodać, ponieważ ostatnio rysowałam kucyki bez znaczka. Postaram się jeszcze dodać c: Plimwie (dyskusja) 18:56, lis 5, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 17:37, lis 5, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 17:41, lis 5, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 14:17, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) Rani19xx 250px Znowu na kartce ;x [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 16:04, lis 7, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: Głosowanie: # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 18:04, lis 7, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:53, lis 7, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 19:02, lis 8, 2013 (UTC) AgnessAngel 500px Mam nadziej,że moja nowa praca zasługuje na miejsce w galerii tworzyłam ją całą noc. (Tablica) 11:01, lis 26, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: Głosowanie: # Yesh xd [[User:Rani19xx|Rani19xx]] 'Tablica wiadomości' # Oui ;-; [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 14:45, lis 26, 2013 (UTC) # Eeyup Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:52, lis 26, 2013 (UTC) |-|Luna= AgnessAngel 300px (Tablica) 09:38, lis 01, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie: # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 09:13, lis 1, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 12:26, lis 1, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 10:24, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) Dirrii 250px Dyskusja: Głosowanie: # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 16:20, lis 10, 2013 (UTC) # Za, przeurocze :3 [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 15:24, lis 10, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 16:24, lis 10, 2013 (UTC) Blacky 250px Dyskusja: Rysunki bardzo ładne, szkoda tylko że kontur niestaranny. Radziłabym go dogumować na końcach aby był ostry, no i też zwrócic uwagę aby kontur z włosów nie najeżdżał na uszy.[[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 15:52, lis 10, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie: # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 16:44, lis 10, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 15:52, lis 10, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 16:24, lis 10, 2013 (UTC) Magdziaa 250px Rysunek z poprzedniego szkicu. Pierwszy raz rysując digital użyłam mózgu i oto efekt. Magdziaa (dyskusja) 16:02, lis 11, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: Obrazek jest ładny. Niestety brak konturówki i prześwity linijek z kartki pojawiające się na przestrzeni całego obrazu bardzo mi się nie podobają. Może to był zamierzony efekt (trudno mi to ocenić) jednak przez to obraz wygląda dość niechlujnie :(. Jeśli obraz ma taki pozostać to jestem przeciw dodawaniu go do galerii. Jeśli jednak znikną te prześwity linijek to zmienię mój głos. AgnessAngel (Tablica) 11:44, lis 12, 2013 (UTC) :Magda, walnij całość jeszcze raz do tego programu, w którym rysiasz, weź to sobie jako warstwę tło i narysiaj na tym nową Lunę, zaczynając od konturu. To nie będzie więcej niż 10minut pracy z robieniem go. Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia jak zrobiłaś tą Lunę w paski, ale chyba ta wiedza mi się nie przyda XD. [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 11:25, lis 12, 2013 (UTC) ::W takim razie proszę o usunięcie, gdyż chciałam, aby rysunek wciąż miał ołówkowe linie grzywy, a między nimi nie dało się wymazać pasków ;-; Co do konturówki, to da się ją jeszcze dorobić. ::@Sara, oświecę cię jednak - jest to spowodowane tym, że kartka była w paski xd Magdziaa (dyskusja) 16:05, lis 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: To dziwne , że chciałaś zachować te ołówkowe linie, dla mnie one również nie nadają całości uroku, ale to już tylko moje zdanie. Wiem, że mało to kogo obchodzi.AgnessAngel (Tablica) 17:13, lis 12, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie: # Przeciw AgnessAngel (Tablica) 11:49, lis 12, 2013 (UTC) # No przeciw na razie >:c [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 11:25, lis 12, 2013 (UTC) AgnessAngel 300px Prośba o zgodę na wymienienie mojego obrazka rysianego w paincie, w galerii Luny, na ten zrobiony w saiu. (Tablica) 01:55, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: Głosowanie: # Zazazaza [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 11:00, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) # Oczywiście za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 09:31, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) # Yep Xd [[User:Rani19xx|Rani19xx]] 'Tablica wiadomości' |-|Twilight= Sand Hourglass 250px Teraz kolej na Twi, znowu rysowana dla 4-letniej siostry mojej koleżanki. W dodatku robiłam to na historii, było tak ciekawie, że musiałam się czymś zająć. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 17:09, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Tak słodka, jak wcześniej Rainbow :) AgnessAngel (Tablica) 21:11, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 18:48, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 21:10, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 11:41, lis 3, 2013 (UTC) FluttyShy 200px Postarałam się nad tą pracą. Co prawda, nie jest najlepsza wśród moich prac, więc nie zdziwię się, jeśli nie trafi do galerii, ale zawsze warto spróbować. [[Użytkownik:FluttyShy|'FluttyShy']] (dyskusja) 20:25, lis 26, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja : Praca jest ładna i widać że się starałaś, nie rozumiem tylko czemu nie radzisz sobie z utrzymaniem równości konturu. Rysujesz na kompie już mniej więcej tyle co ja albo dłużej i naprawdę mnie to dziwi, bo nawet w Windowsowskim Paincie jest narzędzie pozwalające na utrzymanie płynności linii konturowej, więc w bardziej skomplikowanych programach graficznych też muszą być jego odpowiedniki. Powinnaś się z nimi zapoznać i zacząć ich używać, bo tylko ta nierówność konturu jest dużym i rażacym defektem większości Twoich prac. 06:40, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) Mam takie same uwagi jak Agness, plus - denerwuje mnie zawsze to nieestetycznie narysowane podniesione kopytko. Bez urazy, ale miejsce, w którym się zgina, wygląda jak flak. Przy okazji twoje postacie są zawsze takie rozciągnięte na długość. Gdyby była to przypadkowa praca, na którą spojrzałabym, to bym uznała, że autor zrobił to na odwal, jednak znając twój warsztat rysunkowy, wiem, że się starałaś. Jest wiele rzeczy, nad którymi trzeba ostro popracować - mimo to, jak pisałam wcześniej, praca nie musi być dziełem sztuki, żeby się dostać, nadal jestem za.[[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 12:15, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie : # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:53, lis 26, 2013 (UTC) # Za 06:40, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 12:15, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Rani19xx|Rani19xx]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 14:40, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) |-|Rarity= [[User:Rani19xx|Rani19xx]] 200px Tak, znowu praca na kartce, bo nie wiem kiedy odzyskam PS...w każdym razie, dawno Rarci nie rysiałam. Dyskusja : Głosowanie : # Ża xd [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 13:50, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) # Za 15:34, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 11:24, lis 30, 2013 (UTC) |-|Fluttershy= FluttyShy 300px Jedna z moich lepszych prac. Starałam się, ale wiem, że ma małe szanse..., ale zawsze warto spróbować c: [[Użytkownik:FluttyShy|'FluttyShy']] (dyskusja) 14:52, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Nie jest schludnie. Jakość obrazka brzydka, kontury przecinają się nieelegancko, no i są krzywe, wyglądają jak robione odręcznie myszką przy stacjonarnym kompie. Przy okazji nie podobają mi się kopytka, popracowałabym nad nimi.[[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 18:48, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Przeciw [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 18:48, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) # Przeciw AgnessAngel (Tablica) 21:11, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) # Przeciw Fretkoid (dyskusja) 11:41, lis 3, 2013 (UTC) AgnessAngel 400px Prośba o zgodę na wymienienie mojego szkicu w galerii Flutty, na ten zrobiony na jego podstawie digital. (Tablica) 09:38, lis 01, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie: # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 18:48, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 11:41, lis 3, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 13:09, lis 4, 2013 (UTC) Blacky 250px Dyskusja: Głosowanie: # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 16:47, lis 10, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 15:52, lis 10, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 16:24, lis 10, 2013 (UTC) TheDarkAlicorn 250px Zgłaszam moją Flutt, pozdrawiam .:Dark:. (Masz coś do dodania?) 14:12, lis 19, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Nie zabłysnę, mówiąc, że nie jest idealnie, choć uważam, że jej belkowate nogi i grubaśna postura dodają uroku :3. Mimo to, radzę nie trzymać się takiej anatomii xd. I nad sksydełkami ceba popracowac. [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 15:19, lis 19, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie: # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 16:17, lis 19, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 15:19, lis 19, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 17:19, lis 20, 2013 (UTC) |-|Rainbow= Sand Hourglass 250px Nananana, kolejna Rainbow. Tym razem nie z kwietnia, to moja najnowsza praca. Rysowana specjalnie na prośbę 4-letniej siostry mojej koleżanki z klasy. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 11:32, lis 1, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: Skrzydła są zbyt małe,ale poza tym jest ładniutka i urzekająco słodka. AgnessAngel (Tablica) 15:20, lis 1, 2013 (UTC) Skrzydła miały być małe, bo to mała Rainbow. Chociaż wszyscy mi mówią, że są za małe, ale nie będę teraz mazać po rysunku. [[User:Sand_Hourglass|'Sand Hourglass']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Sand_Hourglass|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Sand_Hourglass|'Wkład']] 15:08, lis 1, 2013 (UTC) Zdecydowanie za małe, nie ma szans by uniosły pegaza, nawet źrebaka. Fretkoid (dyskusja) 10:25, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) Praca ładna, tylko zastrzeżenia do skrzydeł. Ale jestem za. [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 12:10, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie: # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 15:20, lis 1, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 20:56, lis 1, 2013 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 10:25, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 12:10, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) User:Amiiś :3 400px Praca zrobiona w Paincie xdxd Dyskusja: To nie jest Twoja najlepsza praca, zdecydowanie lepiej wychodzą Ci obrazki rysowane i malowane ręcznie (pomijając słodką Lunkę). Ta Rainbow, która narysowałaś razem z Flutty była dużo ładniejsza. AgnessAngel (Tablica) 15:25 lis 1, 2013 (UTC) :Jest gruba, wygląda jak ogier, wystaje jej strasznie tyłek i nie wygląda najatrakcyjniej. Może i estetyczny obrazek, ale ... po prostu nieładny.[[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 20:56, lis 1, 2013 (UTC) ::A ja powiem tak. Nie, że jest nieładna, ale staranne to, to raczej nie jest. O wiele lepiej rysiasz na kartce c: [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 12:21, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Przeciw AgnessAngel (Tablica) 15:25, lis 1, 2013 (UTC) # Przeciw [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 20:56, lis 1, 2013 (UTC) # Przeciw Fretkoid (dyskusja) 10:26, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) # Przeciw [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 12:21, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) |-|Antagoniści= Tiger beetle 250px Tiger beetle (dyskusja) 20:38, lis 1, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Animacje epickie, ale chyba lekko przesadziłeś z grzywą i ogonem NMM. No ża gęszte ;-;. Nadal jednak superowe prace, więc za. ::Prace są świetne, nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń. Of kors, że za ;'D [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 12:21, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie # Both za [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]] [[Message_Wall:Sarnna|'Tablica wiadomości']] 20:56, lis 1, 2013 (UTC) # Za AgnessAngel (Tablica) 00:28, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) # Of kors za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 10:27, lis 2, 2013 (UTC) # Za [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx''']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 12:21, lis 2, 2013 (UTC)